Lecciones de humildad
by tulique
Summary: Que si Kise-kun esto, que si Kise-kun lo otro… ¿Quién era ese tal Kise y por qué todo el mundo hablaba de él?


—¡Me tiene frita! —Satsuki se dejó caer en la cama de Daiki y pataleó mientras se cubría la cara con el cojín que ella misma le había regalado— Que si Kise-kun esto, que si Kise-kun lo otro… ¡No para!

Daiki, sentado en la silla del escritorio, la miró divertido. Satsuki tenía una paciencia férrea con todos aquellos que no fueran _Daiki_, así que verla tan agobiada por algo que hubiera hecho una tal Micchan era toda una novedad.

—¿Quién es ese tal Kise-kun? No me suena de nada—preguntó Daiki sujetando el lápiz con el labio. Era más complicado de lo que parecía, pero consiguió dominar la técnica en un santiamén. Algo que Satsuki, todo sea dicho de paso, no apreció.

Satsuki le explicó que el Kise-kun de marras era un chico bastante popular en el instituto porque, al parecer, era modelo y para colmo se le daban bien los deportes. Básicamente todas las chicas de su clase estaban coladitas por él.

—¿Le gusta el baloncesto?

Aquello era lo único que le importaba a Daiki. Le traía sin cuidado el color de los ojos del tal Kise-kun o el número de novias que se echase al cabo del mes. Si le gustaba el baloncesto, debía de ser buen tipo.

—Sé que probó suerte en el club de balonmano y de tenis, pero se ve que lo dejó al poco —Satsuki se incorporó en la cama y observó fijamente a Daiki, como si acabase de escuchar un chiste que no acababa de entender.

—¿Tan manta era?

—¡Al revés! Se cansó porque era "demasiado bueno" —Satsuki hizo un gesto con los dedos—, o eso me dijo Micchan. ¿No te parece raro?

El lápiz cayó de los labios de Daiki. Casualidad.

—¿Demasiado bueno? Nunca hay nadie "demasiado bueno" —Daiki se echó a reír, y se alegró al ver que Satsuki estaba de acuerdo con él—. Dile a tu amiga que tiene un gusto pésimo.

—¡Y que lo digas! El otro día hasta dijo que le parecías mono —Satsuki adivinó las intenciones de Daiki, que ya estaba dispuesto a usar la goma de borrar como arma arrojadiza, y se protegió con el cojín, muerta de la risa.

* * *

—¡Es que estoy hasta el culo! —gritó Haizaki cuando el capitán Nijimura le llamó la atención. Haizaki era un tipo agresivo de por sí, pero aquel día parecía que estaba pagando todas sus frustraciones con la pobre canasta.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? —Daiki se agachó para coger el balón, que rodaba en el suelo hacia sus pies. No le podía importar menos la vida de Haizaki, pero si preguntándole conseguía que retomasen las prácticas, lo bombardearía con todas las preguntas que hiciesen falta.

—Mi novia, que me dejó porque no soy tan "caballeroso" como el pavo ese que va de modelo, _Kise Ryouta-kun_. ¡Ya es la segunda vez que me la montan por culpa del capullo ese, y ni siquiera lo conozco!

Daiki creyó por un momento reconocer aquel nombre, pero no supo ponerle una cara. ¿Sería algún chico de la tercera división? ¿Un compañero de clase, quizás?

—Oye, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con el baloncesto? —Nijimura utilizó su técnica letal del toque en la frente para dejarlo agonizando. Al menos pudieron seguir con la práctica, aunque tuvieron que estar escuchando todo el rato cómo Haizaki farfullaba cierto nombre con despecho.

* * *

—Lo siento, Minechin, pero es que estoy un poco harto, ¿sabes? —Murasakibara hizo de la clase de Daiki su nuevo hogar, sentándose en la silla de delante y atiborrándose a golosinas.

A Daiki no le habría importado —Murasakibara no era mal tipo, ni mucho menos—, si no fuera porque le despertó de su siesta. Tal vez debería buscar un nuevo lugar para echarse a dormir en los descansos, algo así como la azotea o el jardín de atrás. Ahí podría estar tranquilo.

—¿Y eso?

—Hay un chico en mi clase muy famoso y todas las chicas han hecho corro a su alrededor. Con tanto ruido en el aula no puedo comer. ¿Quieres una regaliz?

—Bueno, si me la das… —Daiki sonrió cuando Murasakibara, en un derroche de simpatía y generosidad, le dio _dos _regalices.

Los dos comieron sus chucherías en paz, sin ninguna palabra de por medio que los pudiera interrumpir. Solo así Daiki pudo intentar conectar la información que se estaba apelotonando en su mente, igual que los caramelos en la boca de Murasakibara, pero sin saber a _qué_ conclusión debería llegar ni de qué datos tenía que partir.

Se le vino una idea.

—Oye, Murasakibara, ¿sabes cómo se llama el tipo ese, el de tu clase?

Murasakibara tenía toda la pinta de estarse exprimiendo los sesos, pero Daiki sabía que ni siquiera estaba intentando hacer memoria.

—No estoy seguro.

—No se llamará Kise, ¿no? —Daiki engulló un mordisco de regaliz y casi murió atragantado. No le gustaría dejar el mundo con esas como sus últimas palabras.

—Kise, Kise… Sí, creo que sí. Es muy raro, ¿sabes? No sé si me cae bien.

Daiki se le quedó mirando como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. Murasakibara, pese a todo, era un tipo bastante amigable y no era difícil que se encariñase con la gente al poco de conocerla. Hasta había sido capaz de hacer migas con Midorima, que ya tenía su mérito.

(Bueno, sí que le tenía un poco de tirria a Tetsu, y quizás también a Haizaki, pero siendo sinceros… ¿a quién le caía bien Haizaki? Siempre faltaba a los entrenamientos y las veces que venía, la montaba)

Así que si Murasakibara, con su corazón puro como el de un niño, decía que alguien no era trigo limpio, tendría que ser cierto. Salvo por Tetsu, claro.

—¿Es mala gente, el tal Kise?

—No lo sé —Murasakibara abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas. El olor inundó toda la clase y llegó como un rayo al estómago de Daiki—. Pero cuando está con los demás sonríe de mentira, aunque esté triste.

Intentó darle un significado a las palabras de Murasakibara, pero era como darle golpes a una piñata que ya estaba vacía. No había visto al tal Kise, ni tampoco es que se muriese de las ganas por conocerlo, pero todo lo que sabía de él era contradictorio.

—Cuando lo veas, te darás cuenta, Minechin.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? Tampoco es que me interese —Daiki se estiró en la silla, agotado de tener que estar con el culo pegado a la silla y tan alejado de un balón de baloncesto.

Sabía que, muy en el fondo, Murasakibara pensaba lo mismo. Aunque fuese otro manojo humano de contradicciones.

* * *

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Daiki en vista de que _nadie _se ponía de acuerdo— Voy yo a por el balón y punto.

A Tanaka, uno de los tercer curso, se le fue el balón de las manos y encima exigió que uno de los de segundo fuese a por él. Se montó una discusión sobre quién debería ir a por el balón y el abuso que ejercían algunos de tercero sobre los demás.

A Daiki se la traía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era seguir jugando, y si eso suponía tener que ir a por el dichoso balón, lo haría él sin ningún reparo.

Recogió el balón, que estaba a punto de salir del gimnasio, y algo —o alguien— atrajo toda su atención antes de que pudiera volver. Era un chaval con cara de anuncio de revista, con el pelo como si acabase de salir de la peluquería, y unas pestañas que ya envidiaría hasta Satsuki.

También era el tipo más triste que había visto Daiki en su vida. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, sin un ápice de vida.

«Te darás cuenta», le había dicho Murasakibara. Qué razón tenía.

Daiki lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas a la cocorota rubia de aquel pobre infeliz.

—¡AY!

Daiki se sonrió a sí mismo.

—Perdón. ¡Vaya, pero si es el famoso Kise-kun!

—¿Y qué? —le respondió Kise de malas maneras, devolviéndole el balón que acababa de hacerle un chichón. Daiki intentó no reírse. ¿Ese, el que ni tuvo reflejos para parar un balón, era el que era "demasiado bueno" en los deportes? ¿El que acababa de ladrarle era tan caballeroso que enamoraba a todas las chicas?

¿Un farsante que "sonríe de mentira", en serio?

Daiki volvió al gimnasio orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque se tuviese que tragar la bronca de algún que otro compañero. Había hecho una buena acción, estaba seguro de ello.

Supo que tenía razón cuando a los dos minutos notó una presencia mucho más humilde contemplándolo boquiabierto en la puerta del gimnasio.

—¿Puedo… puedo unirme al equipo de baloncesto?


End file.
